


Pattern

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist!Virgil, Fictober 2019, Gen, just hanging out together, writer!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: They'd established a sort of pattern between the two of them when the others were occupied.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artist!Virgil and Writer!Roman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666511) by @officialwaterfairy. 



> this is actually based on[ this post ](https://officialwaterfairy.tumblr.com/post/188140198881/officialwaterfairy-shows-up-100-years-late-with)from [officialwaterfairy on tumblr](https://officialwaterfairy.tumblr.com) and I was planning on doing this one literally since last october and I’ve only just now gotten around to it but here we are at long last

It was a quiet evening in the mindscape.

Logan and Patton were in the logical side's room, going over Thomas's schedule for the week, which left the others to their own devices.

Roman, for his part, was sitting on one end of the couch, working on his latest story idea, and Virgil was on the other end, stretched out with his feet in Roman's lap while he drew on his tablet.

Virgil nudged Roman with his foot until he looked up.

"Yeah?"

Virgil twisted his tablet to face Roman. "Blue or green for the background?"

Roman's face twisted up momentarily, thinking. "Blue, I'd say."

Virgil nodded. "Alright, thanks."

And they returned to their own projects.

However, about thirty minutes later, Virgil groaned loudly and threw his head back over the arm of the couch behind him, and dropped his arm over his eyes.

Roman looked up again, this time in concern. "Stormcloud? You okay?"

Virgil didn't say anything for a few seconds, before he ground the heels of his palms into his eyes and moaned, "I was drawing on the _wrong layer_ , Princey."

"For how lo-"

"Twenty minutes." Virgil mumbled.

Roman winced at that.

"Twenty minutes, _twenty_ \- oh forget it."

Virgil sat up, still grumbling, and fiddled with his tablet for a few seconds before moving and placing his head in Roman's lap. "Console me."

Roman snorted lightly and set his notebook aside, beginning to card his fingers gently through Virgil's hair. "Alright, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
